A Leap Of Faith
by wintercandy
Summary: Cyrus has a chance at relieving himself of his duty as a Genie. He gains information that someone in Storybrooke can break his curse. However, things go terribly wrong and it also puts a strain on his relationship with Alice.
1. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 1**

**A Chance Encounter**

Alice shifted gracefully and abruptly heard a gentle breathing next to her. Her eyes flickered open and she subsequently smiled in light pleasure. Cyrus lay opposite her peacefully, his head a few inches from hers. He lay in what appeared to be a deep slumber. Alice tucked her hand under her cheek and watched him as he traveled into another world, entirely of his own making. She glanced down at his chest and noticed that his necklace was gleaming red. It flickered a little and then shone brighter than it was before. Alice smiled and momentarily glanced back at Cyrus's face, she was startled that he was watching her back.

"Alice," Cyrus started. Alice knew that it was his way of saying '_good morning_.' A smile crept up onto his face. She admired the way his dimples were set in place. Suddenly, the sun beamed through the window and Alice went momentarily blind.

"I think it will be sunny today." She guessed whilst moving her hand above her eyes, to block out the morning sun.

"Clever observation," Cyrus said.

The two were up early that morning as they had made plans to go to the village market together. Alice thought the best pickings were in the morning, but Cyrus preferred going late and getting the last minute deals. He knew that nobody on the market wanted to waste their crop, so towards the end of the day they'd sell their products discounted. Alice adored saving money, but when it came to grocery's she adhered to the best pickings.

Alice busied herself with putting her hair up into a tight pony tail, whilst Cyrus sat and waited for her at the end of the cushions. The two lived inside Cyrus's bottle. It was handy for staying out of the way and instead of a bed they had cushions. His bottle didn't need much more than that, because when it was being transported it was particularly horrible to be sitting inside it, when the furniture was moving around. However, they always kept bits of mushroom and cake inside the bottle and on them in person at all times so they could come and go freely. Cyrus began to leave as Alice pulled her shoes on and momentarily glanced around the room. She picked up her rucksack and followed Cyrus out the end of the bottle.

* * *

"Can we get fresh vegetables?" Alice asked as they walked through the woods. Cyrus lay behind a little as he finished stuffing his bottle into his bag. "I could do with a fresh meal in my system."

"Whatever you wish," He beamed over the sound of his bag clicking shut.

"Must you say that?" Alice pledged mockingly. She looked through her lashes at him and it warmed his heart.

"Say what?" He questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"You wish," She uttered and smiled politely.

"Ah, force of habit. I shall stop if it pleases you?" He suggested.

"If it is part of who you are, don't ever stop saying it." Alice took his hand in hers and entwined her fingers with his as they entered into the market. "I love you for who you are Cyrus, but you should know," She browsed through the first stall they came to, which was an apple stall. She picked one up and placed it in his hand, "I will never grant anything off you." She turned back to the stall and paid the owner. Cyrus was left with a smile on his face as he watched her disappear to the next stall.

"You know I could pay for this," He gestured to her browsing abilities. He put the juicy red apple she had handed him earlier into his bag and chased after her through the bustling crowed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," She smiled pleasantly as she added emphasis on '_dream_.' "Though you might help me pick some carrots?" Alice asked as Cyrus rolled his eyes and started grazing through the batch of carrots like a donkey with an appetite. He watched as she picked up a couple of good one's that weren't bruised.

As he found decent looking carrots he passed them to the shop owner. He watched as Alice moved onto the other vegetables. As he glanced over her shoulder something caught his eye. He turned his gaze to the far end of the village market. There was a familiar creature standing at the far end, looking rather suspicious. There were many stalls set up and his eyes wandered in excitement as each stall presented numerous bright colours and products. He knew that something or someone was calling to him. With his heart leading him in that direction, Cyrus patted his hand on Alice's shoulder and left her at the vegetable stall and made his way through the crowed. Alice watched him walk away warily, but carried on meaninglessly grazing through the carrots and other vegetables. She looked back for Cyrus but he'd disappeared. She pushed her eyes as far as her sight would take her, but she couldn't see him. She turned back to the potatoes and picked out a few large ones. She was getting lost in her thoughts when a few moments later a voice called from behind her.

"What would you say to an adventure?" Cyrus's voice called from behind. Alice turned to see where his voice was calling from. He was coming out of the crowed that he'd just disappeared into, with a large enthusiastic smile on his visage.

"An adventure?" She asked purchasing the vegetables and putting them into her bag. "What sort of adventure?"

"One that involves your home world," Cyrus said and he watched as her heart sank. Her lip quivered slightly and her eyes became empty.

"Then I would say no to such an adventure." She began walking through the rest of the stalls. Cyrus followed close on her back.

"I've had a calling," He started as he tried to catch up and he instantly captivated Alice's attention. Her eyes widened and he smiled at her eagerness.

"How so?" She pouted, obviously trying not to look too eager.

"Apparently someone in your realm knows how to free me." His tone was hopeful and his eyes were pleading.

"Then we must go." Alice urged with her eyes wide. She stopped to gain better eye contact.

"You just said that-"

"I know what I said, but we must!" She interrupted in anticipation. "What is this town called?" She pondered aloud.

"Storybrooke," As the word left Cyrus's lips, Alice felt a sudden surge of dizziness. He acknowledged it immediately and his perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together.

"The Knave told me of this town before…" She began and then subsequently doubled back on herself. "Who told you of this… this Storybrooke?"

"It was more of an epiphany," He didn't look her in the eyes.

"You're not making any sense Cyrus." Alice said getting slightly annoyed. She watched as a multitude of emotions flickered across his face. "If you're expecting me to leap into another world with you, one where I've coincidentally never been happy, you better start telling me the truth."

"It was the white rabbit." His honesty hit Alice's heart.

"Oh tell me you're joking?" She scorned, but Cyrus didn't flicker. "He can't be trusted."

"But I must try. If it's false we can come back." He begged. "Don't you see, Alice? We can be together with no strings attached."

"We're already together." She pointed out. "I thought you were happy?"

"I'd be happier without these chains." He gestured towards the sky and Alice sucked in the air around her more heavily. "You showed me a kindness, Alice. One I will never forget, but just because I won't be a genie anymore, it doesn't mean I'll love you any less." Alice smiled and Cyrus placed a hand on her cheek lovingly. She placed her hand gently over his.

"We should get some more groceries." She said and Cyrus sighed in slight annoyance. He watched as she warily started walking through the bustling crowed. "We're going to need it if we're travelling to another world." With those words, Cyrus's heart was up lifted. He then continued following her through the market.

"So you're coming?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't let you go alone anyway." She said slipping her hand back into his. As their fingers locked into place, Cyrus felt like his life force locked with hers also.

* * *

Alice stood with Cyrus in the middle of the forest. Cyrus sat on a tree stump not too far from her. She felt like a child kicking the dry dirt beneath her feet. She glanced at him. He was staring at the floor too, throwing odd sticks meaninglessly ahead of him. She noticed that his hair was getting long and it slightly fell into his eyes. He used his hand to sweep it back and in the process caught Alice's eye.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive," he said and at the same moment nodded behind her. She turned to look.

"Alice," The white rabbit nodded.

"Rabbit," Her tone was flat. Cyrus got up onto his feet and dropped the remainder of the sticks on the floor. "Can you promise Rabbit that there will be no strings attached?"

"I can promise you no more and no less. I have guaranteed you a portal there and a portal back, nothing more." Alice glanced at Cyrus, the two thought that it was fair and Cyrus nodded his approval.

"Let's go then," Cyrus said moving forward.

"Wait," Alice put her hand out to stop him, "What if we wish to portal somewhere else? Will you aid us then?"

"Be warned, when I say one portal there and one back that is all you get. If you venture outside that realm, I will not come and find you." Alice felt it was fair, but her heart sank none the less.

"Okay, we've got it Rabbit, just do what you have to." Alice said and Cyrus nudged her. She realized that she was being quite rude.

"Thank you, Mr Rabbit." Cyrus said and the White Rabbit rolled his eyes. Alice giggled slightly at his efforts of being polite.

Cyrus watched eagerly as the white rabbit thumped hard on the ground and in the same moment a blue portal opened on the dirt ridden floor. Cyrus took Alice's hand in his and moved towards the portal. Alice watched as the rabbits whiskers twitched. She opened her lips ajar, as if to speak, but she was a moment too late.

"Time to go," The rabbit pressed as he nudged Alice with his paw. She stumbled slightly and rapidly lost her balance. She stumbled on the hard ground and fell forwards through the portal her hand pulling Cyrus through with her.


	2. A Wild Goose Chase

**Chapter 2**

**A Wild Goose Chase**

Alice's back hit the ground hard; she flinched on impact and gasped for air as she felt somewhat winded. She listened half heartedly as Cyrus also made impact. He landed on his front, not too far away from her. He wheezed a little as he too felt breathless. Alice sat up and her actions were soon mimicked by Cyrus. She glanced at him then averted her attention to their surroundings.

The portal had disappeared. She assumed the white rabbit closed it after they had disappeared through it. All that was left was bitter silence. She paid closer attention to her surroundings. They were surrounded by trees and many lengths of nature. She could feel hard cracked dirt beneath her legs and she assumed that the location that they had been dropped at encompassed a high climate. The wind howled as a light breeze touched her skin. She tilted her head up and noticed that the sky was black.

"Well I'll tell you something," She said turning to face Cyrus, who was now on his feet and offering her a gentile hand to help her up. "I'm rather happy that we went shopping for vegetables today. It looks like we're camping out tonight."

"I take it that we're eating stew tonight then?" Cyrus asked taking what Alice said as a hint. He watched carefully as she patted herself down in frustration.

"Stew," She returned to confirm, now entering into her bag to collect their belongings.

Cyrus stood back a little and slightly shivered. He knew that no magic was within this realm. He too then began taking in his surroundings. He wondered why the white rabbit didn't portal them into the town he'd mentioned. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and succumbed to Alice's suggestion of stew.

* * *

Cyrus sat across from the fire that Alice had started. The stew was boiling over it in a small grey, half rusted, cauldron. He watched Alice as she stirred the stew indulgently. The sound of wood on metal created a hollow clang. Her hair was tied back in a tight plait and her eyes gleamed electric blue in the fire's light.

"So, who are we here to call upon?" She asked warily, now looking at him.

"I was told that his name is Rumplestiltskin." He replied with his chin leaning on his left hand.

"Who?" She asked shuffling and consequently hearing the dirt and dead leaves crunch beneath her legs.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just the name that the white rabbit gave to me."

"Well that isn't much to go upon." She rolled her eyes.

"It's hope."

"I know." She backed up trying not to hurt his feelings any more than she already had. She felt scared for him. Cyrus must have acknowledged this because he moved to her side and took both of her hands into is.

"Believe Alice." He hushed. "Time has brought your heart to me and in return time… will give you my mind, body… and soul." He smirked and Alice smiled. He kissed her lips gently and she noticed her hands began to feel clammy beneath his.

"I love you Cyrus."

"I love you too." He smiled, his teeth gleaming white. "Now let us eat this stew, before it over boils!"

* * *

The following morning the two found themselves walking on a long tarmac road. When they first entered onto it they found a green road sign that stated the town name upon it. They were pleased that they were given sufficient confirmation that they were on the right path. They had been walking for a good hour or so and no car had passed them. Alice, who was from this world, thought that it was extremely weird. She constantly kept her eyes on their surroundings. Cyrus's eyes widened as he witnessed what lay ahead of him.

"We're here," He halted pointing into the distance. Alice turned to see a clock high in the sky in the distance, nothing more; nothing less.

"Is that the time?" She gasped. "We slept in far too late."

"You have to account for the fact we've been walking for an hour or two."

"Very true," she acknowledged.

As they kept walking down the tarmac road Storybrooke came closer into view. They had past acres of open land and forests to get there. They began to see brick houses and large plant gardens. Everything lured Cyrus in. He had dreamed of lands like this. It was lands he had never seen before. He was fascinated by all the buildings. To him their houses looked like mansions and it sent him into a daze. It was then that a person of small height crossed their path and Cyrus crashed directly into them.

"Excuse me," Cyrus said and the short person stopped to look at them. "We're looking for someone who goes under the name of Rumplestiltskin." Alice giggled slightly at the fact Cyrus was getting right down to the point.

"Then you're a few months too late, he's gone." The man said with his eyebrows knitted together. He took in the sight of the two unfamiliar looking people before him. They seemed peculiar to him.

"What do you mean gone?" Cyrus pressed gesturing with his hands.

"Who's asking?"

"Sorry my name is Cyrus. I've come from afar land to find the man in question. I was told he could help me." He said almost pleading to gain more information. The wind blew strikingly hard and Cyrus felt his hair move in the breeze.

"Then like I said, you're a few months to late. He left for Neverland a while back." He said in a monotone blunt voice and slightly turned to walk away.

"Neverland?" Alice echoed confused.

"And who are you?" He said now turning to face Alice.

"I'm Alice. I'm from this world, but have lived in Wonderland for a while."

"Wonderland? The realm in which Cora ruled as queen of hearts?"

"Yes, that would be the right one. She also left a few months ago, never to be seen again." Cyrus said and Alice was shocked he knew so much.

"What do we call you?" Alice asked politely.

"Call me Grumpy." He sighed.

"Well Grumpy, it's nice to meet you." Cyrus said holding out his hand. Grumpy looked at his hand and hesitantly shook it. Cyrus felt Grumpy's red skin against his.

"It's no business of mine of course, but what do you desire from the dark one? He's not prone to handing out favours… Unless that is… you have something to give in return." Grumpy asked intrigued.

"The dark one," Alice echoed again, "I told you the white rabbit couldn't be trusted. That doesn't sound good, Cyrus. He's led us knowingly on a wild goose chase."

"I'm willing to do anything, Alice." He said smiling at her slightly and turning back to Grumpy. "I'm a genie; Wonderland is not my home realm. I go wherever my curse and owner takes me. I was told this… dark one… could free me of this curse and I am more than happy to pay the price of magic." Grumpy nodded slightly.

"Well being a genie yourself, I'm sure you know of consequences." Grumpy began.

"Many years of consequences," he sighed.

"Come with me… I know someone who can help you." Grumpy finished.


	3. A Bargain Broken

**Chapter 3**

**A Bargain Broken**

The two sat uncomfortably opposite two beautiful girls for a few awkward moments. One was fairly tall and pale skinned, with hair that looked coal-black in the indoor lighting. The other was colossal in beauty. She had light brown hair and elegant facial features. Alice felt slightly uncomfortable in her presence. She watched her as her tinted lips started moving.

"I hear you're looking for Rumple?" Her voice chimed. Alice was breath taken at her accent. It was striking and immense.

"That is correct." Cyrus began and Alice snapped out of her dreary daze. "I'm aware we may look slightly foreign to you." He continued referencing their clothes. "We're from Wonderland, looking for a man that goes by the name of Rumplestiltskin in hopes of him breaking my curse."

"You're a genie." The other girl said. Cyrus withdrew a little and she smiled. "Call me red."

"I'm Cyrus and this is Alice." Alice nodded towards them as Cyrus spoke.

"Belle," She said and shook their hands. "I'm afraid Rumple isn't here right now." Alice and Cyrus exchanged a disappointed look. "However, there may be a way you can reach him. If you travelled here, surely you must be able to travel out? He's gone to Neverland." She shuddered slightly. The word sounding foreign as is rolled off her tongue.

"Another realm, how many are there?" Alice asked in astonishment.

"You see, we were only granted one journey. One portal to bring us here and the same portal to take us back to Wonderland."

"Then I'm sorry, you've had a wasted journey." Belle finished and began to stand and as she did so Cyrus did too. Alice still sitting watched him as he watched Belle begin to walk away. The frustration was radiating on his visage.

"We can't be of any further help to you." Red added. "However, you know his name but do you know what you're looking for?"

"No I can't say we do. All we were given was a name." Cyrus gestured with his hands.

"The name of the man you seek is Rumplestiltskin. In other worlds he is known as the dark one. He is a man never to be trifled with. It is very hard to bring a bargain to the table with him. He can be very impatient and hardly ever makes bargains with strangers. He has long brown hair, brown eyes and a gentle face." Belle laid the speech out like cards on a table.

"A little heavy on description… is he really that bad?" Alice enquired.

"My Rumple? No. A dark Rumple… I scarce imagine." Belle said cocking her head slightly to the right hand side and Alice gulped. The chime from the door opening echoed around the room. Belle glanced and moved a few steps back. Trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"I don't understand. Why would the white rabbit send us after such a man?" Alice turned to Cyrus, but he wasn't paying attention either.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we asked him." He nodded to the doorway and to Alice's surprise there the White Rabbit stood, watch in hand, in the doorway.

* * *

Belle and Red were taken slightly aback at the sight of a walking and talking rabbit. Red was more shocked at the fact he was walking on his back legs as if he were a human. Belle admired the brightness of his fur and the twitching of his ears. The two sat quietly and let the events play out before them.

"What is this rabbit? Why did you send us on this never ending journey?" Alice enquired her tone annoyed.

"You see, the red queen has eyes and ears everywhere. In this realm she has no power. In this realm I am free to speak back in Wonderland I was contracted and bound by my word."

"I don't understand." Cyrus said, his eyebrows knitted together neatly. The creases on his forehead formed slight rolls.

"The Red Queen is the one who sent me to you with that bargain. She instructed me to tell you of such a man. However, she voiced the terms not me. She promised you a journey here and a journey back. I," He added emphasis on the _'I'_, "am willing to bargain more."

"Go on." Alice ushered.

"If you can get me my freedom as well as your own, I will promise you a portal of your wishing."

"You want us to take you with us?" She asked surprised.

"No, I'll take you where you want to go. However, the condition is that on your journey you gain me my freedom as well as your own."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Cyrus asked.

"The same way you're getting your freedom." The Rabbit continued and Cyrus nodded.

"It sounds fair to me." Cyrus shrugged.

"You speak of portals and magic like it's free. With all magic comes a price." Belle interrupted.

"With most yes, but with me… I can open up portals whenever I will."

"Then I have a deal for you." Belle began. "You give them their portal anyway… and when you get to Neverland and find Rumple, offer him, as well as yourselves, a portal back. In return, Rumple will give you all your freedom from the Red Queen and your curse."

"You can guarantee this?" Cyrus asked. Belle glanced from Cyrus to the White Rabbit.

"Actually, I can give you my promise and my word as my bond. Rumple will do almost anything for me." Belle gestured. "Whereas, you two can attempt to find a release for rabbit, I can promise him one, you too." She looked at Cyrus. "Just bring my Rumple back with you."

"It's a deal then. Rabbit, you take us to Neverland and we'll find and bring this Rumplestiltskin back with us. Then we will get our freedom." Cyrus said and Alice nodded, slightly pursing her lips.

"As of this moment I can't step foot back in Wonderland. I have broken my contract with the Red Queen. The consequences I face are punishable by death." The Rabbit said. Alice heard the fear in his voice.

"Well then… are we all agreed?" Belle asked and the five of them nodded.

"That's in then," Alice said almost eager to get out. She picked up her bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. "Rabbit open your portal."


End file.
